


MisRead

by just_ann_now



Category: Doctor Who, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt, "Oh, my beloved, how did we come to this?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	MisRead

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Oh, my beloved, how did we come to this?"

**MisRead**

"Oh, my beloved, how did we come to this?" The Doctor muttered. The air around them was full of the whistle of arrows.

River laughed. "Well, you did have to wonder what it would be like to ride atop a mûmak."

He snorted. "Of all the times for the TARDIS to be listening! Not that she isn't usually. It's noisier than I expected. And bumpier."

"It is an elephant, after all."

"An elephant? I thought they were dragons, flying dragons. With platforms! And shock absorbers."

"Oh dear. Have you confused _The Return of the King_ with _His Majesty's Dragon_? Again?"

"Well, I was beginning to wonder why there were no musical entertainments. I take it this is the Battle of Pelennor Fields, then?" 

"That would be it," she replied, pulling an impressive-looking handgun from under her skirt as The Doctor gawked. "Speaking of which, there's an archer rappelling his way towards you. You might want to move."

The Doctor peered over the edge. "That's Legolas! Oh, my! This is brilliant! Hello, Legolas!" He waved. 

The elf scowled at him as he nocked another arrow, twisting his upper body pretzel-wise as he aimed.

River let off a single shot, striking the archer on his bow hand. He cursed fluently as his arrow went wild, but it was too late - River had used her hip and backside to shove the TARDIS door open, grabbing the Doctor by his jacket and yanking him inside.

"You're amazing!" he crowed. "How many more of those do you have hidden?"

River pulled him close. "Why don't you try and find them, sweetie?"


End file.
